One Last Time
by Ruusukainen
Summary: It happened only once. And that was already enough. SS


**A/N - **I'm just trying to write as simply as possible. The song is _All Cried Out _by Gareth Gates.

**Summary -** It happened only once. And that was already enough.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything.

* * *

**One Last Time**

* * *

_Tear drops in my eyes  
Came every day with the sunrise  
It's been that way as long as you've been gone  
I thought the day would start  
Same as the others falling apart  
I thought I barely would be hanging on_

She just laid.

Laid and cried.

There were nothing better to do. Her face was pale from the tear stains. Her mascara was on her cheeks and there was only one thing to describe her.

She was a mess.

She started to cry harder and harder by just thinking about him. Thinking about what he'd done.

Wasn't she good enough?

* * *

_"I swear, Summer! It was only one time," he said, afraid._

_"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Summer asked, trying to sound convincing, but her voice was only a whisper._

_For once, Seth was speechless._

_"Is it suppose to make me feel better, if you only had sex with that bitch once?" she now yelled. "Is it suppose to help me, that you didn't love me enough?"_

_Seth didn't speek, just stared at her._

_"Get out!" she whispered, looking at the floor._

_"But Summer..." _

_"Get out!" she yelled once again._

_With that, he was gone._

* * *

_Something has changed, feel so strange  
Swimming through an ocean of pain  
Then suddenly here's the sun_

Remember the good times, she thought to herself.

It wasn´t like she never were happy with Seth. They did got married. They did have children.

They had been happy for ten years.

But the one time had been enough.

The little children didn´t understand. They didn´t understand why their daddy was just gone. But she didn´t mind. She didn´t want to see him ever again.

But she would. And that was part of the problem. She would see Seth in their kids every day to an other.

But the one time had been enough.

_Baby I couldn't live without you  
Now when I think about you  
My eyes are dry somehow  
Maybe I'm all cried out  
All cried out_

* * *

_Seth was standing on her doorway, one last time._

_They stared at each other, before he stepped in. He saw the boxes on the floor and became scared._

_That's it?_

_He went to the living room, where their three children sat on the sofa. They looked at their father, but didn´t say anything. He went to them and they all hugged him. _

_One last time._

_They all had tears in their eyes. But they didn´t say anything._

_There was nothing left to say._

_He picked up the boxes and looked at the children. _

_One last time._

_He went outside and she folloved him. He placed the boxes in his car and turned to look at Summer. She had tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She couldn't cry. Not in front of him._

_"I love you," he tried, one last time. "And I'm sorry."_

_She didn´t say anything, just nodded._

_"Goodbye," he said, but she didn't respond._

_He turned around and got into his car. Then he drove away._

_"Goodbye," she whispered, but he didn´t hear her._

_He was gone._

* * *

_Maybe I had enough of you,  
Maybe I've tired of dreaming of you  
Maybe I've gotten over your goodbye by now_

She would always remember the day.

The day he was gone.

The children had never been so quiet. Maybe they understood, maybe not.

He had hurt her, and did it even on purpose. Or maybe not. Maybe he knew exactly what he was doing but just didn't care.

And now, they would have to live without each other.

Maybe it was better.

Maybe they all were better without him.

Even she didn´t believe it. She needed him. But she had made her choice and there was no turning back.

Not anymore.

She looked at the ring on her nightstand. Her wedding ring.

Again, she began to cry.

Because of him. Because of all the things she had to go through.

She didn´t cry anymore.

Because for now on, there were no tears for Seth Cohen.

Not anymore.

_My heart has finally walked away  
It's gone from the scene of the crime  
It's finally found the perfect place  
For leaving you far behind _

_Maybe I had enough of you,  
Maybe I've tired of dreaming of you  
Maybe I've gotten over your goodbye by now _

* * *


End file.
